


Uncle Tony Knows The Truth

by IWannaDoBadThingsWithYou237



Series: The Miles And Stella Stories [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types
Genre: DADT Repeal, Domestication, Family Fluff, M/M, Tony finds out the truth, mentions of adoption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:31:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5681563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWannaDoBadThingsWithYou237/pseuds/IWannaDoBadThingsWithYou237
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the repel of DADT just before the Avengers. </p><p>Rhodey formally adopts the kids and Tony Stark finally learns the truth about his best friend’s family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncle Tony Knows The Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so here is a second instalment. For the time being updating might be slow but other than that I wish you happy reading. 
> 
> This isn't cannon compliment it's just because i love the Tony/Rhodey moments and i have a horrible feeling that Rhodey might be the death rumoured to happen in Civil War.

Sam and James watch the repel on TV of DADT a policy that has defined their lives for many years with wide eyes and stunned expressions. “Fuck” Sam says. He doesn’t usually swear but the kids are asleep and he still cannot believe what the hell he is seeing on his TV screen. This has dominated his life for as long as he can remember and now with a stroke of a pen (or several) the whole thing is over.

“And I didn’t even vote for him” he says finally. He bites his lip trying to hide the grin on his face. “Well I guess that means the kids can formally meet Tony Stark…God Miles will be insufferable” he smiles unable to stop himself and takes a long swig of the beer next to him.

“Fuck it” he says again “This calls for champagne.” He takes out one of the leftover bottles some neighbour gave them for Christmas. He has the bottle open when he realises what he’s kept wrapped in the draw for the better part of the day. He smirks this time with glee. Reaching for the parcel of papers he holds it under his arm and carries the bottle into the living room. They don’t need to bother with glasses. Not tonight. Nothing will bother either one of them tonight.

James is still sitting on the couch with that same stunned look on his face as Sam comes back in and dumps the bottle in front of him. He takes a long swig of the fizzy liquid before turning to Sam with wide eyes.

“You know what this means?” he asks finally. And Sam knows what he means because he’s been thinking about nothing but this since the second he knew the bill was going through. He swallows his own mouthful of champagne and grins again. God smiling is infectious tonight. “It means if something happens I can know about it” he knows what Rhodey wants him to say and he takes great delight in dragging the subject on. “It means we can…” he carefully doesn’t say the word married but the subject is there and Rhodey flashes him a quick smile that tells him that is a different discussion for another time when their world hasn’t gone overboard in the space of an hour.

He flashes another smile. “It means you can adopt our kids” he says finally and James’s face breaks out into a real smile. “I want to” he confesses “I really want to Sam I don’t care what kind of legal loopholes there are or how the hell were gonna track down Stella’s mother but I need to call our kids mine, I need them to know that I’m their Dad…for always”

Sam stares. Granted DADT was a taboo subject in their house and especially around the children (although at eleven Miles knew enough about the subject to know never to bring it up) he supposed that James had never really allowed anyone to show the brunt of what he must have gone through when the kids were really little. Back in the early days when he was still working for Tony Stark and Stella had been really little there had been months gone by before he was able to get leave and doge the press and that Obadiah person long enough.

“Ok” he said finally reaching for the wrapped package of papers. “But open this first, I’ve been waiting around six months to give it to you”

James indulges him by opening up the package with an eye roll before he reads the top of the legal papers he’s been given. There decorated with little flags. He has all the signatures. They fill this off tomorrow, wait a bit for the court date and then there’s the birth certificates but other than that Sam just gave Rhodey everything he’s ever asked for.

“I suppose it helps when you have a friend like Tony Stark and his team of lawyers” he says softly and then James looks up at him his eyes wide and soft in the dark room their sitting in. “Congrats” Sam says softly even as James throws the papers to the side and reaches for him.

And the rest of the night, the rest of their lives were theirs.

 

 

 

 

Tony Stark was busy updating the Iron Man suit and ignoring Pepper when Rhodey came in the next day with a stack of papers. “Hey” he said looking up “Saw the repeal last night. What do you think?” it was then he noticed Rhodey’s rather strange smirk.

“Well I think it’s a good thing that now I don’t have to refuse my son a meet and greet with his hero” he nodded at Tony who dropped his screwdriver in shock. “Huh” he said finally. Pepper was grinning. She had known Rhodey realised, or had put together the pieces of his personal life but had been to kind to call him out on it.

“You have…you’re…” Tony trailed off looking surprisingly cautious of what he was saying next it was kinda endearing in a way like Stella when she wanted another cookie.

“I have a partner yeah” Rhodey said deciding to take pity on him. “And I have two kids with him Tones. Miles and Stella. Miles is eleven and Stella is five”

Pepper grinned as Tony sank down into the nearest chair looking like he’d been hit over the head with something heavy.

“I’d like some help formally adopting them” he said and Pepper jumped off her seat practically jumping up and down “Well of course” she said grinning widely “I’ll get the lawyers straight on it” she disappeared and Rhodey turned to Tony who was still in shock by the looks of it.

“Huh” he said again “Your man knows I’m gonna check him out huh?” he said grinning finally and picking up the dropped screwdriver but Rhodey grinned. “Oh yeah, but don’t worry. My man’s a paratrooper. I doubt you could scare him. He wasn’t to impressed with your suit”

Tony dropped the screwdriver again and Rhodey tipped his head back and laughed rather amazed at how easy it was to do so now.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is adored. Prompts might be a bit slower in the future.


End file.
